halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] The last one Falls. (We hear screams behind us, and as we look we see one of the Spec-Ops get tackled by Parasites and dragged out of sight and another (strugling against an Infection form) triped over the edge and falling into the shaft. The last Spec-Op tured tail and runs across the light bridge toward the opposing door. But the door opens to reviel...) Loyalists!!! (The last Spec-Op is pierced by a spike and falls into the bottomless pit)--Baracuss 17:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Swords (Maydor stares at the Brutes with rage and murder in his eyes. He takes a quick glance at his Sword, then throws it into the Abyss. You are amazed at this and watch him intently, hopeing to learn more about his fighting styles. He walks across the light bridge slowly and the Brutes start talking about him) Brute Minor: That's a tall one... He'll make a good trophy Another Minor: He's taller than you Darkourus... Darkourus (Chieftain): Silence your toungh! Or you'll be joining his sword! Brute Major: Let's just kill him! (Fires his spiker once. Maydor catches the spike in his hand! Both you and the Brutes are amazed at his speed. Maydor drops the spike and starts walking towards them again, and the Brutes open-fire! You duck and cover your head as the spikes and Brute Shot Grenades Ricochet off of Maydor's armour while the plasma seamed to be absorbed into his sheild. The Brutes stopped fireing. Maydor stoped walking) Is that all? (You see him pop his neck three times and you know what was comeing next! The Chieftain rushes toward Maydor, swinging his hammer! But Maydor grabed its handle and kicked the Brute in the stomach! The Brute flies backwards knocking the other Brutes and Jackals off the bridge. The whole fight was over in less than a minuet)--Baracuss 17:44, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Right! (you run across the Light bridge. Maydor stabs a Spiker Round into the Terminal, and the bridge shut down.) That should hold them off... (As you come close to the Entrance that Maydor and his team came through, you see a Loyalist Grunt Cowaring in the corner)--Baracuss 17:59, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Comm-Systems My comm-link seams to be working... perhaps we can contact my brother now. (Maydor said checking his link)--Baracuss 18:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Baracuss (Static)-Zamra?-(Static)-the Gods!-(Static)-What happe-(Static)-the Facility?-(Static)--Baracuss 18:15, 6 September 2008 (UTC) CCS Cruiser (As you move toward the exit the system clears up a bit) Sorry about the loyalist interferance-(Static)-CS Cruiser entered the Planet's Atmosphere about an Hour Ago-(Static)-You'll have to find a way off that planet, there are Strike Forces everywhere-(Static)-Landing is a problem, for there are AA Wraiths all around you location. We've jammed the Loyalist Comm-Relays but-(Static)-May fix the system while on the planet.--Baracuss 18:26, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Persistance (Static)-They are still fighting strong, but they are loseing many ships. The Emerald is now in combat with their flagship Claws of Revenge-(Static)- Your new objective is to destroy the CCS Crusier before they repair their Comm-Relays. According to Dagger's scans the ship is about 5 miles from your posision-(Static)-The scans also say that their are two Brute-Controled Banshees landing outside the Facility.--Baracuss 18:41, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Over-and-out! We'll deal with the fleet! (Comm-System shuts off, Maydor speaks) So... how did you get a Nuke?--Baracuss 18:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Tight Squeeze! (Maydor could barely fit in his Banshee) Banshees... Why couldn't it be Seraphs!--Baracuss 18:57, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Strange... Why would Loyalists be carrieing a Human weapon...--Baracuss 19:01, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, but... I wish I had a Seraph! (Suddenly two or three plasma torpedos shot past us) Oh look... my wish came true! (Following us was about 80 Banshees and two Seraphs) Take Evasive actions!--Baracuss 19:07, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Be Right Back... (Maydor throws himself from his Banshee, and uses himself like a torpedow against another Banshee which flew backwards hitting another when Maydor jumped from it onto a Seraph. The Seraph then soared ahead to come alongside you) Ahh.... much more comfortable. Go ahead and fry them now... (Suddenly a flaming CCS Battle Crusier crashed down opon the Banshees and remaining Seraph destroying them. Maydor and you where both speachless until you got to the camp)--Baracuss 19:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I have no idea.... --Baracuss 01:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) i know where ZukaA is go to wet paint.com in the search bar type elitepedia..then join..he is admin there and i'm a moderator there SpecopsElite342 02:16, 7 September 2008 (UTC) New Ship! Covenant Wisper--Baracuss 03:04, 7 September 2008 (UTC)